1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transfer and conveyance of sponge iron pellets after they have been manufactured in a direct reduction reactor unit.
More specifically the invention relates to a sponge iron transfer device which includes heat monitoring devices adapted to segregate different temperature products from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,005 patented Nov. 12, 1968 utilizes an infra-red detector system which is utilized with a conveyor. However, the present system is particularly unique in that it comprises a means for monitoring the temperature of sponge iron and includes an arrangement responsive to different temperatures of the pellets for segretating good product from bad product.